


Coming out

by Aprilmallick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, James is the best, M/M, Marauders' Era, everyone is sad that sirius isnt single, except remus duh, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilmallick/pseuds/Aprilmallick
Summary: Cute wolfstar coming out.





	Coming out

James was showing off, playing with his stolen snitch as usual.   
Lily Evans was in the opposite corner of the common room glaring over at him every so often.   
Peter had already gone to bed, claiming that his head hurt.   
Sirius was laying across several chairs, his head cradled comfortably in Remus’ lap.   
Remus had his face buried in a book per-usual. One of his hands was resting in Sirius’ hair. Every so often he would lift it to turn the page before setting it back down.   
Around the same time that James got bored of not impressing Lily and started to actually do work, Remus began to trace Sirius’ jawline and cheek absentmindedly. Feeling a hand cover his, Remus looked down in surprise to find Sirius grinning lazily up at him.   
“You might not want to do that in public, mate,” he drawled, “people might think we’re dating or something.”  
James, not even looking up, snorted. “Aren’t you, though?”  
Sirius smiled mischievously. “Well maybe we don’t want the general public to know that yet, Prongs.”   
“Sirius!” Remus hissed, looking uncomfortably red, “for heaven’s sake, would you please shut up?”  
Sirius pouted. “It’s like you don’t even want to be dating me.”  
“O-of course I do, love, but-”  
Sirius raised himself up on one arm and silenced his boyfriend with a kiss.   
Reus did an impressive impression of a fish out of water. Nobody in the common room even looked over.   
James was still hunched over his homework, and seemed unmoved by their antics. “If it makes you feel any better Moony, everyone already knows. But can I make an official announcement?”  
Sirius nodded. Remus, still red-faced, said weakly, “well, I suppose-”  
James quickly turned towards the general crowd. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, “Oi! D’you see these two here?” He pointed at Sirius and Remus. “They’re coming out as a couple. Finally,” he muttered to himself.   
Time seemed to stop for a moment as the crowd took in a grinning Sirius, a smirking satisfied James, and best of all, beet-faced Remus.   
The entire room burst into applause. Money from bets was exchanged. Several females (And a couple of males) burst into tears now that it was certain they didn’t have a chance with Sirius.


End file.
